leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Brock (anime)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Brock |jname=タケシ |tmname=Takeshi |image=Brock SM.png |size=150px |caption=Art from the . |age=yes |years=15 (as of debut) |gender=Male |colors=yes |eyes=Black |hair=Brown |hometown=Pewter City |region=Kanto |relatives= (father), Lola (mother), Forrest (brother), |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Gym Leader, | |game=counterpart |counterpart=Brock |leader=yes |gym=Pewter Gym |specialist=yes |type= types |badge=Badge#Boulder Badge Boulder Badge |anime=yes |epnum=EP005 |epname=Showdown in Pewter City |enva=Eric Stuart (EP005-AG145) Bill Rogers (AG146-present) (MoMP) |java=Yūji Ueda }} Brock (Japanese: タケシ Takeshi) is an aspiring from Pewter City and a former of . He used to be the Gym Leader of the Pewter Gym, handing out the to s who defeated him. Brock journeyed with Ash through the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh regions in his pursuit of improving his skills as a . Eventually, he decided to return home and study to become a Pokémon Doctor. In the anime History Pre-series Not much is known about Brock's early childhood. In Having a Wailord of a Time, he revealed that his was an he received as a tenth-birthday from his father . When he was younger, he participated in , as mentioned in The Little Big Horn. Prior to joining at the end of Showdown in Pewter City, Flint left the family home to pursue his own ventures. As a result, Brock assumed the responsibility of running the Pewter Gym while also taking care of on his own. As Ash's traveling companion In Showdown in Pewter City, after Brock awarded Ash the , Flint came forward and confessed who he was. Flint took on the responsibilities of the Pewter Gym and his family, leaving Brock free to with Ash and . Brock only became the Gym Leader because he felt it was his responsibility, and he admitted to Ash that he would rather care for Pokémon than them. It was his dream to become a great , and when Flint took back control of the Gym, Brock was allowed to start following this dream. Brock was also able to meet and make advances towards the many beautiful women he met. At first, he was more casual about approaching women, such as Officer Jenny in The Water Flowers of Cerulean City, and more modest as well, such as when he met Melanie in Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village. However, he became more open and passionate towards almost all single young women as time progressed. ]] Brock took care of a that belonged to a Breeder named Suzie. Brock briefly left the show during the Orange Islands saga to work for Professor Ivy on Valencia Island and so is only seen in a couple of cameos in the second movie. While there, something happened that will probably remain secret as Brock will only huddle and say "that name" whenever he is asked about it. In the English dub of Destiny Deoxys, he mentioned his work for her. After this incident, Brock returned to Kanto where he was found by Delia Ketchum, who helped him to regain his strength. Brock then became a rival to Mimey until he rejoined Ash and Misty as the three traveled to Johto. In Beauty and the Breeder, Brock returned Vulpix to Suzie. Together, they entered Vulpix into the Pokémon Beauty Contest in Bonitaville. At the end of Ash and ' journey in Johto, the three went their separate ways, with Brock's help requested at home by his father. Upon his return home, Brock was dismayed to find that his mother had returned and commandeered the Gym, turning the Rock-type haven into a brightly decorated den. Brock battled her for the honor of Rock types and won, promising his brother Forrest that he would become Gym Leader someday. After that, Brock returned to follow Ash through Hoenn, along with their new friends and Max, and then through Kanto again as Ash took on the Kanto . He left briefly when the ended in order to visit his home, but quickly returned to travel with Ash and in Sinnoh. Near the end of the Sinnoh saga, Brock began to show interest in becoming a , and so, rather than following Ash to Unova to advise him, decided to remain in Kanto to study. Brock is among the longest-running main characters in the anime, having been present in nearly every episode between Showdown in Pewter City and Memories are Made of Bliss!, with the notable exception of the , the final original series episode, the first three episodes of the , and the [[DP001|first episode of the Diamond & Pearl series]]. His tenure is ranked under and , who have appeared in every episode. It is also ranked under Jessie, James, and , who also have appeared in every episode except for the very first episode; AG120; and a few episodes of the , the , and the . Brock made an appearance in SS025, where it was revealed that, while waiting to attend a Pokémon medical school, he had been studying hard at home as well as helping out at the Pewter City Pokémon Center. In the episode, he played a major role in helping Forrest to officially become the Pewter City Gym Leader when it is revealed that his father never informed the Pokémon League of the title change. Brock was mentioned in Expedition to Onix Island!, when Dawn learned that cooks for himself, Ash and . She said this was similar to the way Brock used to for her and Ash before he decided to become a Pokémon Doctor. He also appeared in flashbacks in The Mystery of the Missing Cubchoo! and The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!. In addition, he appeared in a fantasy in The Dream Continues!. Brock appeared in person in SS027, where it was revealed that he had attended the Pokémon medical school and had been sent to Johto to apprentice under a Pokémon Doctor as part of his training. While passing through the town he bumped into Pokémon Connoisseur Cilan briefly, then encountered him again when Cilan took his to be treated at the town's Pokémon Center after it was injured by a . While waiting for it to recover, the two encountered the beginning Trainer Ayumi who was having trouble teaching her to use ; Brock was very impressed with Cilan's talents as Cilan helped Pikachu master the move. Later, when the Gyarados that Cilan encountered earlier started to rampage due to being injured by the Amer, Brock spotted that it was injured, so after Pansage's put it to , Brock was able to quickly treat it. Afterwards, the two said goodbye to each other and continued their separate travels, having never learned their names or that was a mutual friend of theirs. ]] Brock reappeared in several episodes, first reappearing with Alola, Kanto!. Brock reunited with Ash when he and arrived at the Kanto airport, where he also used his expertise as a Pokémon to diagnose 's Snowy's airsickness as harmless. Brock and Misty then compared Kantonian and Alolan Pokémon with the class at Professor Oak's Laboratory. Later, Brock and the rest of the group worked together to defeat , who Brock was angry to find were still up to their old tactics of stealing Pokémon. Afterwards, the group had a party and learned from that the class had plans to head to Cerulean City for a Gym battle. In When Regions Collide!, the group arrived at Cerulean City, where Brock and Misty assisted Professor Kukui's lecture on the mechanics of Gym battles and the Pokémon League. Brock defeated Lillie and in a Multi Battle, then used his Mega to defeat and his . He and Misty then bade Ash and his classmates farewell and accepted Ash's offer to visit Alola sometime in the future. In Alola, Alola!, Brock accompanied Misty to Alola and met up with Ash and his classmates. Stopping by the Pokémon Center, he flirted with Nurse Joy, only to be stopped by Misty. He remained behind to assist Nurse Joy as she treated a . In Heart of Fire! Heart of Stone!, Brock and Misty accompanied Ash and his classmates to Akala Island. They visited Paniola Ranch‎‎, where a was threatening the Pokémon after its baby was injured. Using a that Nurse Joy had given him, Brock was able to treat the baby Kangaskhan's injury. Later, upon meeting Island Kahuna Olivia, Brock immediately fell in love with her and they agreed to a battle. Brock used Sudowoodo against her , but the battle was interrupted when Team Rocket attempted to steal the Pokémon. Brock teamed up with Olivia to turn Lycanroc's into the shape of a heart, which defeated Team Rocket. At the end of the episode, Brock returned to Kanto alongside Misty. Brock will reappear in M22. Brock also made a cameo appearance in the ending credits of I Choose You!. Character ]] Prior to joining on his , Brock had become increasingly frustrated and harsh towards challengers as a result of his responsibilities as both the Pewter City Gym Leader and the main caretaker for his . Even while traveling, he would think of his family, returning home on several occasions like in A Family That Battles Together Stays Together!. Brock is noticeably mature, wise, and levelheaded, often acting as an older brother and caretaker to the other characters and a voice of reason in disputes. He will usually place others before himself and will support his friends even against his better judgment or at his own expense. Brock always carries books and maps with him, and thus is usually the character who knows where the group is headed and what they can do when they get there. However, in the , this role was mostly taken over by Max, who owned a PokéNav. He is renowned for his domestic abilities like sewing, vacuuming, and, most notably, cooking, which Ash and the others always enjoy without fail. The capacity of Brock's Bag is endless, as seen in The School of Hard Knocks, where it is capable of containing full tea-sets, tables, and cooking utensils. He also carries a lot of other supplies, such as Potions and Pokémon food, though he has to make pit stops in towns so he could restock the group's supplies. Despite this, all of his maturity and rationality leaves him completely at the sight of a beautiful woman, and he is extremely passionate over the prospect of finding the girl of his dreams, though he is usually never successful in wooing a woman. Despite this, a few women have been known to show interest in him, such as Wilhomena, Temacu, Natalie, , Holly, , Narissa, Lizabeth, and Olivia. Despite his failures, Brock remains determined to find a girl to start a relationship with, and has indicated several times he would stop traveling with Ash and stay with the girl if this happened. This behavior tends to wear on the nerves of other characters, and Misty and Max have both commonly dragged Brock away from women by his ear. In addition, some of Brock's own Pokémon, most notably , have attacked him for getting too flirtatious with women. He also carries a small blue journal containing information on every girl he meets, referring to it in The Rise of Darkrai as his "Little Blue Book of Babes". It most recently appeared in Heart of Fire! Heart of Stone! and featured Island Kahuna Olivia. His love of the Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy family lines, in particular, can be overbearing and embarrassing for his friends. Brock can also tell whether they are real or impostors, as well as make out subtle physical differences between them. This "ability" has been used multiple times in the series. Brock was not shown to often in spite of his experience as a former Gym Leader, though he happily accepts challenges from girls like Miki, Molly Hale, and Olivia. Instead, he tended to advise Ash on battle strategies and keenly watched matches from the sidelines, seeing the knowledge as valuable to understanding a Pokémon in its entirety. His goals have played a passive role in his development, and Brock's overall role has generally been one as support for other main characters, usually contributing more in terms of wisdom and comedic antics than the action of the series. Unlike other characters, who aspire to achieve and excel in competitive fields like Pokémon training and Pokémon Contests, his initial aim to become a great was a quiet one and thus did not get showcased frequently. Brock's experience with taught him a lot about conditioning and nutrition, while further knowledge came from raising and . He questioned whether he was actually pursuing his dreams like his friends near the end of the , and ultimately decided to become a Pokémon instead. Pokémon As Gym tradition dictated, Brock's first Pokémon, and , were types. However, once he was able to leave the Pewter Gym and go on a , he has dedicated himself to learn about how to care for a variety of Pokémon. As he has stated in Battling A Cute Drama!, his philosophy is that the important thing about being a Pokémon Trainer is the bond between Trainer and Pokémon. His Pokémon tend to be an eclectic mix of types and dispositions. However, all of his Pokémon tend to have strong bonds with Brock and have been shown to be very capable battlers, despite the fact that Brock does not go out of his way to his Pokémon. Brock not only his Pokémon but also those of his friends with whom he travels. This is a listing of as of the most recent Japanese episode. Pokémon listed as "on hand" have been seen since his return to the anime in the . On hand At Pewter Gym / Home Returned Caught for someone else in the . However, as this was one of Ash's s, the Tauros in question is actually one of Ash's Tauros.}} Temporary , Brock and borrowed from in order to navigate the haunted forest. It was returned to her sister, after they were able to get to the exit. Hoothoot's known moves are and .}} started arguing whose had caught a , Brock took the Big Jaw Pokémon under his custody and declared a to determine who would get to keep it. After Ash had won the battle, Brock gave the Totodile to him.}} during a battle with . Ninetales' known moves are and .}} who is very sick, Brock temporarily rode on to retrieve some medicine at the Pokémon Center. Shiftry's known moves are , , and .}} attack coming from and , ended up staying with Brock. Similar to his role with Ash, Staravia also served as a lookout Pokémon when Brock was searching for Ash and .}} Billy Beach |desc= stayed with Brock when its Trainer got separated in the maze by a group of Graveler and Golem. Later, when everyone was found on two sides of the maze, Brock commanded Turtwig to use to break down one side of the wall.}} went with Brock after getting separated from her Trainer in the maze by a group of Graveler and Golem. Later, when everyone was found on two sides of the maze, Brock commanded Aipom to use to break down one side of the wall.}} during the first day of the summer school academy. Magnemite's only known move is .}} was used in the first leg of the triathlon. None of Onix's moves are known.}} in the second leg of the triathlon. None of Feraligatr's moves are known.}} Ride Pokémon in Heart of Fire! Heart of Stone! to travel to Akala Island.}} Pokémon competitions Brock has competed in the following : * P1 Grand Prix - Round 1 (The Punchy Pokémon) * Big P Pokémon Race - (The Flame Pokémon-athon!) * Pokémon Beauty Contest - N/A (with Suzie; Beauty and the Breeder) * Pokémon Balloon Race - Winner (with and ; tied with Skyler and Tenma; The Big Balloon Blow-Up) * Pokémon Orienteering - N/A (Off the Unbeaten Path) * - Runner-up (What I Did for Love!) * Pokémon Dress-Up Contest - Winner (All Dressed Up With Somewhere To Go!) * Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition - Top 4 (with Holly; Smells Like Team Spirit!) * Pastoria Croagunk Festival - N/A (Cream of the Croagunk Crop!) * Pokémon Summer Academy - Winner ( ; One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!) * Pokémon Triathlon - N/A (One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!) * Festival Battle Challenge - N/A (Challenging a Towering Figure!) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=うえだゆうじ Yūji Ueda |en=Eric Stuart (EP005-AG145, M01-M08, Mewtwo Returns, Pokémon Chronicles) Bill Rogers (AG146-present, M09-M13, The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon) |ar=رأفت بازو Rafat Pazo |bg=Александър Воронов Alexander Voronov |zh_cmn=符爽 Fú Shuǎng 梁興昌 Liáng Xìngchāng 于正昇 Yú Zhèngshēng |hr=Igor Mešin |cs=Martin Písařík (EP005-EP209, M01-M03) Jan Maxián (DP002-DP135, DP147-DP191, M11) Michal Holán (DP136-DP146) Jiří Balcárek (M04) |da=Peter Holst-Beck |nl=Fred Meijer Unknown voice actor (M04-M07) |fil=Julius Figueroa |fi=Juha Paananen (EP005-AG026, M01-M04, PK01-PK07, Mewtwo Returns) Jari Salo (AG041-present, M10-present, The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon) Christian Lönegren (M05-M07) |fr_ca=Martin Watier |fr_eu=Laurent Chauvet (EP005-AG145) Antoni Lo Presti (AG146-present) |de=Marc Stachel |el=Χάρης Γρηγορόπουλος Haris Grigoropoulos |he=גיא רושיניאק Guy Roshiniak |hi=उपलक्ष कोछर Uplaksh Kochhar (Hungama dub) |hu=Sótonyi Gábor Levente Molnar (M04) Zámbori Soma ( ) |is=Friðrik Friðriksson (M03) Björgvin Franz Gíslason (M05) |id=Dicky Rahman (Kanto saga) Dendri Patma (Johto saga- , M02-M07) Kamal Nasuti ( , M08-M13) |it=Nicola Bartolini Carrassi (S01-S02) Luca Bottale (S03-present) |ko=구자형 Gu Ja-Hyeong ( , original movies) 변영희 Byeon Yeong-Hui ( and ) 김영선 Kim Yeongseon ( , redubbed movies) |no=Eirik Espolin Johnson (EP005-EP083, M01, M03-M04) Erik Skøld (EP263-present, M02, M05-M13) |pl=Marek Włodarczyk (EP005-AG040, DP053-present, M01, M03, M11-M13, Mewtwo Returns) Jacek Kopczyński (M02) Waldemar Barwiński (DP002-DP052) |pt_br=Alfredo Rollo (EP005-BW116, movies, Pikachu shorts, Mewtwo Returns, Pokémon Chronicles, The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon) Sérgio Cantú (SM042-present) |pt_eu=Peter Michael (EP005-EP083, M01-M02) Rui Quintas (EP115-AG192, Pokémon Live!, Pokémon Chronicles) Vítor Emanuel (M03-M04) Unknown voice actor (M07) Luís Barros (DP002-DP052) Pedro Almendra (DP053-DP191, M10-M13) |ru=Дмитрий Завацкий Dmitrii Zavatskii (EP005-EP083) Александр Коврижных Alexandr Kovrijnih (DP002-present) |es_la=Gabriel Gama (EP005-DP009, DP011-DP020, DP158-present) José Antonio Macías (one scene of EP164) Alan Prieto (DP010, DP021-DP157) Arturo Mercado Jr. (M04-M05) |es_eu=Javier Balas Sergio Sánchez Sánchez (M03 and Mewtwo Returns) |sv=Mattias Knave |th=นิรันดร์ บุญยรัตพันธุ์ (น้าต๋อย) Nirun Boonyarattaphan (Na Toy) (EP005-DP053) อภินันท์ ธีระนันทกุล Apinan Teeranantagun (DP054-present) |tr=Tugay Erverdi Arda Aydın (M03) Onur Kırış (M05) |vi=Hồ Tiến Đạt Lê Nguyễn Tuấn Anh (M10-M13)}} Artwork In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga Brock appears as a main character of the Ash & Pikachu manga, similar to his role in the . He temporarily left the group in Let's Save Pikachu!! but rejoined in The Keeper Of The Tree, Treecko!!. Pokémon In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Brock is a frequently recurring character in The Electric Tale of Pikachu . Like in the anime, he is a traveling companion of and . Brock first appears in Play Misty For Me, where Ash challenges him for the . After defeating Brock and earning the Badge, Ash leaves Pewter City and continues his journey alone. Brock reappears in Haunting My Dreams, meeting Ash by coincidence in Saffron City. He becomes a steady traveling companion of Ash in The Human Race and the Pokémon Race, though he separates from Ash in Days of Gloom and Glory while he prepares for the Indigo Plateau Conference. Brock in the manga is much like he is in the Pokémon anime: he is the Leader of the Pewter Gym, but he takes a break from his duties as Gym Leader to travel. Unlike in the anime, he does not hand control of the Gym to his or his , instead, he closes the Gym completely while he travels. Brock has a weakness for pretty girls such as the Sensational Sisters, and he is the only character that can tell the many Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys apart. Pokémon during his challenge as a Gym Leader against Ash; however, Onix was defeated. Later, it fought against the Black Fog along with Brock's Geodude but was defeated by the move .}} during his challenge as a Gym Leader against Ash. Later, they fought against the Black Fog along with Onix but they were defeated by its .}} was used to try to impress Professor Oak but was never shown to him because of Brock's nervousness paralyzing him. None of Graveler's moves are known.}} was used to try to impress Professor Oak but was never shown to him because of Brock's nervousness paralyzing him. None of Golem's moves are known.}} Other as a bouquet to try to impress Misty's sisters. None of Vileplume's moves are known.}} In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga Brock, along with and , made cameo appearances in bonus chapters. In those, Brock and company have mistakenly wandered into the world Magical Pokémon Journey is set in. The bonus chapters chronicle their attempts to return to their own world (of the ) and their encounters with various aspects of the Magical Pokémon Journey canon which differ from the anime's canon (such as the use of Poké Balls). In the movie manga adaptations As Brock has appeared in every movie prior to Best Wishes, he has appeared in every manga adaptation of it. He has the same team in the manga as he would in the actual movies. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring the anime version of Brock or his Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Grass|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Rare|ennum=24/132|jpset=Nivi City Gym}} |type=Fire|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=73/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common|jpset2=Nivi City Gym}} |type=Grass|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=74/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common}} |type=Fire|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=37/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Grass|jpset=Theater Limited VS Pack|jpnum=002/018}} |type=Water|jpset=ADV-P Promotional cards|jpnum=038/ADV-P}} |type=Metal|jpset=Movie Commemoration VS Pack: Aura's Lucario|jpnum=011/020}} |type=Fighting|jpset=Movie Commemoration VS Pack: Sea's Manaphy|jpnum=008/019}} |type=Psychic|jpset=Movie Commemoration Random Pack|jpnum=013/022}} Trivia of Brock with his traveling companions]] * Most official sources do not give Brock a last name. However, several sources suggest that in the anime, his last name is Harrison. In the July 2006 issue of K-Zone Magazine, Eric Stuart was interviewed, and he stated that Brock's last name is Harrison. * Brock captured a new Pokémon sooner after his debut than any other main character, even , by capturing in Clefairy and the Moon Stone, exactly one episode after his debut. * Brock has been shown to be able to identify when women are really cross-dressing men in disguise by having a peculiar lack of attraction to them. He's also able to do the opposite. A significant exception to this is Ash, who in the guise of Ashley was able to fool Brock. * Brock has owned four Pokémon whose evolutions debuted in a different generation than that Pokémon ( , , , and ). All of them have since evolved. * Brock is the only person to have been Ash's main traveling companion for more than one series, traveling with him during the original series (minus the ), , and . * The is the only series where Brock does not appear and is never mentioned. ** However, the ear pull and Max did on Brock was referenced by and in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!. * Brock ranked first place in a 20th anniversary poll leading up to I Choose You! concerning former cast members viewers want to see return.https://s.animeanime.jp/article/2017/05/11/33827.html Interview with Hidaka about Brock's short absence from the anime There had been some debate between members of the fanbase in regards to why Brock was removed from the main cast during the Orange Islands arc, why Tracey Sketchit was created, and why Brock returned later. In an interview with former Pokémon anime director and storyboard artist Masamitsu Hidaka, he stated his own reason why Brock was removed from the cast and why he eventually returned. He revealed that the true reason they replaced Brock is because, once they realized Pokémon was going global, there was a chance that Americans, if not anyone else outside of Japan, would view Brock as a racist stereotype because of his eyes (even though there wasn't an actual complaint yet). So they created a "tall, Anglo-Saxon looking person to be on the safe side". They later replaced Tracey with Brock again once they realized that no one really cared as to what Brock looks like, and actually enjoyed his character. However, this was only stated by Hidaka and not by any other staff member. Names Related articles * Brock * External links * References Category:Ash's friends Category:Pokémon Breeders Category:Laboratory assistants Category:Gym Leaders Category:Rock-type Trainers Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Doctors Category:Anime characters Category:Anime running gags Category:Manga characters Category:Electric Tale of Pikachu characters Category:Ash and Pikachu characters de:Rocko (Animecharakter) es:Brock (anime) fr:Pierre (dessin animé) it:Brock (anime) ja:タケシ (アニメ) zh:小剛（動畫）